virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradtos
Bradtos (Japanese: ブラットス Burattosu) is the mid-boss in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram, encountered in the sixth stage of the game after Angelan. Appearance Bradtos resembles two Z-Gradt lower halves that are stacked together one on the other in opposite directions. It is twice the size of the Z-Gradt from the original game, however, and houses the Earth Crystal between the two halves, which is periodically exposed for offensive purposes. Details TSC, who realized the true nature of Tangram's development, attempted to seal the Earth Crystal to prevent its activation. The souls of the people used to seal the crystal gave a grudgeful mental cry, and turned it into a dangerous attack platform, "Bradtos". "If you want to make contact with Tangram and use this to your advantage, you must destroy the Earth Crystal Restraint Body - Bradtos". And, at the end of V.C.a4, the opening of the unprecedented battle, Oratorio Tangram, was loudly declared. Releasing Bradtos "Now let me make it clear here, Anbel. Tangram is not your toy. Originally, the fact that you've come to burn yourself into the flames of hatred is attributable to your own actions, and you should understand that, too. Your destiny is by yourself, and it is a story too good for insects to tell, carried on to Tangram." Against Anbel IV searching for Tangram, L'ln Plajiner, a 15-year old girl who is the leader of the 8th Plant "Flesh Refoe" (FR-08), took on a firm, resolute stance. She realized that a serious moment came that she had waited for in a long time. "If you really want to make Tangram appear, Anbel, you must unseal the Earth Crystal from the binding of the Earth Crystal Restraint Body - Bradtos. In the current TSC way, it is only to raise the risk of unnecessarily leading the world to ruin." Her statements had a decisive impact. Because it was the first time that it was issued in a public place, to reveal the existence of Bradtos. Until then, TSC refused to disclose the details in its management of the Earth Crystal. It was pointed out by various sources that the Earth Crystal would be controlled by Bradtos, but that fact was kept in secret documentation. L'ln Plajiner was prepared to undergo the pursuit of Tangram from Anbel, but did not intend to unilaterally expose it to the blade of attack. She asked him for a trump card to fit the counter, and finally grabbed TSC's top secret information relating to Bradtos. Earth Crystal Restraint Body TSC, which quickly saw the development plan of Tangram with early insight, wanted to avoid doing anything that could only done under the initiative of FR-08 at all costs. It was hated that the flow of cause and effect would be distorted as conveniently only for FR-08. They discovered that the activation of Tangram was due to the sympathetic interlocking of multiple V-Crystals scattered throughout the Earth Sphere, causing them great concern. The idea was to stop Tangram's activation by blocking the interaction of the Earth Crystal with the other crystals scattered on Earth. This plan was carried out in secret. However, artificially blocking the active phenomenon of the Earth Crystal proved to be extremely difficult. From the outset, the Earth Crystal's mental interference was at a very dangerous level, and people were not allowed to enter the sealed area of the ruins. For this reason, TSC produced eight artificial V-Crystals and placed them around the Earth Crystal, with each one containing the soul of a person with a high VOP rating. By the boundary created by the eight sealed souls, the Earth Crystal's mental interference was finally suppressed. The structure incorporating these eight artificial V-Crystals would later be known as Bradtos. Whether the aggressive development method was trickling, complicated work was involved in maintaining Bradtos, and various adverse effects came occurred in various areas throughout the complex. Especially since the eight souls who were forcibly sealed in the crystals started to erode the spirits of the human personnel working in the surrounding area in conjunction with the Earth Crystal to raise a resentful mental cry for liberation. The Crystal Area was transformed into an unfamiliar form similar to that found at the time that it was discovered, and moreover, Bradtos itself evolved into a dangerous attack platform, so that it refuses to approach or touch other people. Ultimately, the Earth Crystal, which had been alarmed by the hazardous activity level since the discovery, became dangerous whenever it is rampant, contrary to the original development objective, Bradtos became a lion-hearted insect for TSC. TSC concealed this blunder, and thought to dismantle Bradtos after Anbel IV makes the Tangram his own through his political power. However, L'ln Plajiner of FR-08 had reached TSC's prospect. She proceeded with thorough preparations, making precautions as soon as she saw the attitude of the other party. Changes in the Limited War market FR-08's position in the Limited War market had subtly become something of a real problem. In the battle for a fierce market share, the existence of the Third Plant "Mooney Valley" (MV-03), which came to supply the quantity reaching about 60 to 70% of the VRs circulating in the market, cannot be ignored. After the DN Corp.'s collapse, MV-03, which quickly reshuffled management and rebuilt the system, became a major plant, pushing into the Earth Sphere and absorbing the Fifth Plant "Deadly Dudley" (DD-05), which had been dismantled in V.C.a3. During that time, FR-08 developed the M.S.B.S. ver.5 series, which is a unified OS for VR control, and collaborated with the International War Company to promote its dissemination and establish an initiative for the market. However, by combining the fuselage of the Vok series developed by MV-03 with DNA's fighting capabilities, it forced the introduction of the new model Temjin developed at the Seventh Plant "Reference Point" (RP-07), with prototypes being forcibly stood out, gaining antipathy from various sides. When a strong leader stands up, so to does the opposition become active. The momentum to create a consolidation method against the system established by FR-08, led by L'ln Plajiner, is growing, with TSC at the core of RNA, the Second Plant "Transvaal" (TV-02), the Sixth Plant "Satchel Mouth" (SM-06) is allied, the First Plant "Dancing Under" (DU-01) began to flutter, and it eventually grew to a frequency to be able to swallow MV-03. They are dissatisfied with the International War Company that works with FR-08, even trying to build a unique management system for the Limited War. In such circumstances, FR-08 and the International War Company were embarrassed. As FR-08, they wanted to avoid anything that could divert MV-03 from its own campaign. If MV-03, the market's biggest player is lost, the proliferation of M.S.B.S., one of FR-08's means of income, would have no chance. It was also unbearable for the International War Company to operate a Limited War, which is massive and highly profitable, outside of its own jurisdiction. In a sense meaningful of both interests, after negotiations continued without interruption, through a variety of calculations and compromises, a strange cooperative system was established. In order to establish their own initiative in the market, they preyed on "Tangram", and organized a very large Limited War. It is a post-war role to become a call to the future, "Oratorio Tangram". The duration of this Limited War is indefinite, the usage area is unlimited, and the operational rights to the Tangram is given to the winner. Stakeholders looked on the contents of the large-format behavior as seemingly reckless. Beginning of Oratorio Tangram "If you wish to use the Tangram" When declaring the beginning of Oratorio Tangram, L'ln Plajiner said; "We must destroy Bradtos and confront Tangram in the 80 seconds that VR can stay in the C.I.S. with its activation energy, and decide on how to deal with the Tangram in accordance with each of the results. If you think that this is the biggest opportunity for yourself, then I will spare no chance in opening that opportunity." L'ln Plajiner was forced to make a decision amidst conflicting circumstances. With the preemptive strike of Anbel IV, the presence of Tangram became widely known, and the voice which declared its opening to the public was spread worldwide. She revealed the existence of Bradtos as a means of restraint against TSC, but it was never so if it was said that the situation would fit around it. After all, whether it is Tangram or Bradtos, it had already become clear that it is useless as a trump card for both FR-08 and TSC Drammen, which cannot function effectively on a standalone basis. Tangram was hiding in the Cyber Imaginary Space (C.I.S.) with its own will, and Bradtos was like a time bomb on the belly of TSC. There is no other thing than the Tangram, after its disappearance, that can enter into the C.I.S. except for VR which runs on M.S.B.S. ver.5. Even in the VR, it is not possible to enter the C.I.S. from other than the singular point opened by the activation energy of the V-Crystal, and it is not possible to expect the activation only at this time, except for the Earth Crystal. However, in order to extract the activation energy of the Earth Crystal, it is necessary to release the crystal from the restraint of Bradtos. In addition, even with the release of Bradtos, even if the VR can enter the C.I.S., the current level of technology can only stay there for 80 seconds. L'ln Plajiner balanced and shared the risks of releasing Bradtos with the benefits of using the Tangram to the people. And, if one wants to win the rights to use Tangram, they are urged to participate in Oratorio Tangram, sponsored by FR-08 and the International War Company, to destroy Bradtos. The winner can see the fate of his own destiny. FR-08 and the International War Company may be able to disable Bradtos of TSC, which is a counter-organization, while monopolizing the revenue from the Limited War. However, it was fraught with a huge risk. If TSC takes the bet, and encounter Tangram with good faith and can commit faith to the direction that they desire, it would be a loss for FR-08 and the International War Company. The winning percentage cannot be calculated, as the Tangram's will cannot be predicted by anyone. This proposal of such a risky bet by a Plajiner, however, was welcomed by many people. People bought sponsors of VR units who could substitute their own will, according to their anticipations, hopes, desires, and budget. Many VR troops made rapidly in response to the two, and by the opening of Oratorio Tangram, were generally incorporated into the factions of DNA and RNA, to prepare for battle. And at the end of V.C.a4, the curtains of Oratorio Tangram are finally raised as an unprecedented battle. Earth Crystal Restraint Body "Bradtos" The Fourth Plant "TSC Drammen" (TSC) secretly developed the Earth Crystal Restraint System. Originally, the plan was progressing with the intention of preventing the amplification effect caused by the sympathic action of the Earth Crystal and Moon Crystal, eventually preventing a careless, intrusive activation of Tangram. However, it was extremely difficult to block the active phenomenon of the Earth Crystal. From the earliest discoveries, the mental interference of the Earth Crystal was at a very dangerous level, and people were not allowed to enter the sealed area of the ruins. For this reason, TSC produced eight artificial V-Crystals, each placed around the Earth Crystal and containing the spirit of a person with a high VOP rating. With the boundary created by the eight sealed souls, the mental interference of the Earth Crystal was suppressed and TSC was finally able to grasp the clue to accomplish its purpose. They built a structure incorporating eight V-Converters to control the eight artificial V-Crystals, covering the perimeter of the Earth Crystal and sealing it. It is this structure that would later be known as Bradtos. The development of Bradtos was a last resort for TSC. The convergence of the Earth Crystal Restraint System was not originally intended in the first place, and as a result, various adverse effects began to appear. Especially, the souls of the eight people who were forcibly sealed became a presence that forms a disaster until then. The eight V-Crystals, which raised a cry of grudge in search of liberation, began to erode the spirit of the personnel working in the surrounding area in conjunction with the Earth Crystal. Before long, the Crystal Area transformed itself into an unfamiliar appearance somewhat similar to the time when it was first discovered. Furthermore, Bradtos itself evolved into a dangerous attack platform, and it came to refuse the approach and contact of others. TSC has made various attempts to invalidate Bradtos and dismantle the artificial V-Crystals, but has not made a certain effect up to the present time. ''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Oratorio Tangram'' Bradtos appears in Oratorio Tangram as the game's mid-boss in Stage 06, after the SGV-417 Angelan. It must be defeated within a time limit. Gameplay Strategies Bradtos' exterior armor is extremely thick, enough to deflect any projectile, even the Raiden's lasers! It is also impervious to explosions from even the Super Bombs of the 2nd generation Apharmd models. Bradtos' attack pattern starts with rapid-fire streams of beam shots from its top and bottom turrets. If you're not in the direct line of fire of any two streams, you'll be in a safe gap. Keep moving within this gap to take as little damage as possible. This is then followed up by wide beam projectiles resembling the spring cage of a paint roller. Dodge them, and more beam shots will fire, so stay in a safe gap. More "paint roller spring cage" shots will be fired, before Bradtos opens its halves to reveal the Earth Crystal and fire spreading shots. Afterwards, Bradtos would fire more "paint roller spring cage" shots, followed up by homing V-Disc projectiles that create afterimages, and repeating the pattern before once again, opening up its body halves. Afterwards is a variation of the first phase, where there are "paint roller spring cage" shots followed up by rapid-fire shot streams, as Bradtos then opens its halves again, this time with shotgun-spread shots accompanying the radially-spreading shots. There is only one weak point for Bradtos; The Earth Crystal. In order to hit the Earth Crystal, you must avoid Bradtos' fire until it opens its halves, revealing the it. However, once the halves are opened, the Earth Crystal will start firing spreading beam projectiles. Fire back at the Earth Crystal while dodging the projectiles. Using your ranged Turbo Attacks can help cause extra damage, especially when Bradtos' halves start opening up. However, if you're playing as Apharmd B, your ranged attacks will not cause enough damage within the time limit. The only weapon on Apharmd B that can cause sufficient damage to the Earth Crystal is the Tongfers, meaning that you would have to be daring, and get in close enough to Bradtos in order to use them. Gallery BradtosCG.jpg|Bradtos Trivia *The concept behind Bradtos returns in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ in the form of the penultimate bosses, the STRTS series. *Bradtos, despite not being a Virtuaroid, has a model code. In the original release of Oratorio Tangram (M.S.B.S. ver.5.2), it is CB-97, but in M.S.B.S. ver.5.4 and later, it is CB-99. External Link(s) *Bradtos on Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram Category:Enemies Category:Bosses